midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin
Background Gin has vague memories of his mother, Sanghee, and none of his father. Back then they really did not have a permanent home, they would often sleep on the street or stay in the home of one of his mother’s many male friends. Gin was a light sleeper, he would often wake in the middle of the night to the rustling sound of his mother gathering her possessions and trying to leave without him. He still remembers the day she finally abandoned him, he was 5 yrs old. They had gone to the temple in the city. They would go to a temple at least every year and his mother where she would repeatedly stand and kneel while holding a wooden beaded necklace and murmuring something to herself. They would be there for what seemed hours. It was after such a time that his mother told him she cared about him and that she wanted a better life for him then she could provide. She then went to the bathroom and never came back. He waited there for her until the monks found him sitting alone. He stayed with the monks about a month till they found someone who would take him in. It was an older man, Jungwan, a retired tai kwon do master. Gin happily stayed with Jungwan, he call him father, for many years where he started to learned about honor and tai kwon do, but his father was very old and he died when Gin was 14 yrs old. Gin soon found himself out on the street. Being half cat and close so close to nature in his mind set, it was not a big thing having to survive on his own, he adapted quickly to survival. On his own he found other strays like himself that he would often befriend. Like himself, most of these strays had no respect for humans laws that tend to protect only those that had money. Often he would find himself fleeing from city to city very similar to his mother. On the street his fighting skills increased, but cat instinct seemed to develop more and supersede the fighting skills of tae kwon do. In a fight Gin prefers close combat and his choice of weapons being his claws and teeth. In fleeing the law and one of the local gangs he arrived in Midian city at age 20. He instantly fell in love with the city. Instinctively he took to the roof tops and came across a group called the Catwalkers. They seemed to tolerate his presences except when he would go too close to their den in which case they would chase him away usually having to point their guns at him. In spending so much time on the rooftops he had a lot of time to observe this group of cats, and it was his first time that he considerer not to flee to the next city. Watching the Catwalkers, he felt a longing for a home, a family. After being part of the catwalkers and having a family, he as soon found himself out on his own. One time he had left the catwalkers to pursue his desire to hunt leaving the orginized family/military group. He soon rejoined the group realizing there were in fact other mousers with similar interestes. Being the tom cat that he is, he ignored his catwalker duties and spent much time in isolation away from the den and the fellow catwalkers. He is now on his own, the matron asking him to spend more time at the den or leave, as much as he has felt the catwalkers to be his family, he has chosen the later, some thing he never thought he would do again, "good bye my family my pride." Involvement Since Gin has joined the catwalkers, one of his tasks is roaming/patrolling the rooftops making sure only CW approved humans and hybrids are up there. A hobby of his, or rather what is apart of him due to his hybrid status as partial cat, is to hunt mice. It is part of his nature. Something he will induldge in when there are no Catwalker duties. He has currently taken on the project of training a quite prideful mouse, Scout, it is his intention to make her a useful to the catwalkers. Strategy Quotes * ”…a passionate hunter cannot be cured by abundant feeding.”(On Aggression, by Konrad Lorenz, 1966, p 88)) * “…one tends to assume that the cat performs the movement pattern of prey catching ‘for the sake of eating only.’ That this is not so can be demonstrated experimentally. Leyhausen gave to cats which were keen hunters one mouse after the other and observed the order in which the part actions of preying and eating disappeared. First the cat stopped eating but killed a few more mice, leaving them untouched. Next the killing bite disappeared, but the cat continued to stalk and to catch the mice. Later still, when the movement pattern of catching was exhausted, the cat still did not stop stalking the mice an indeed, in so doing, it always chose those farthest away in the opposite corner of the room, and ignored those that ran over its forepaws.” (On Aggression, by Konrad Lorenz, 1966, p 92) See also * Catwalkers * Midian City Mousers External links * Gin's Flickr Images * Gin's Playground (blog) Category:Characters